


See Them Come A-Dancing [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of a poem from Gundam Wing fandom





	See Them Come A-Dancing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2009

**Title** : See Them Come A-Dancing  
 **Author** : Unknown  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : I memorized this poem in middle school when I found it on a Gundam Wing fansite. I couldn't find it anywhere on the web when I Google searched when I originally posted this podfic.   
Download Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/See%20Them%20Come%20a-Dancing.mp3)


End file.
